1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to medical appliances. More particularly, the present invention pertains to nose-related medical appliances. Even more particularly, the present invention pertains to medical appliances which are insertable into body passages.
2. Prior Art
As is known to those skilled in the art to which the invention pertains there is a tendency for people who contact tuberculosis, as well as, silicosis to develop a hole or aperture in their septums. This is, also, true with respect to persons who undergo surgery to correct a deviated septum.
The hole developed in the septum, while not being medically dangerous, can lead to some respiration difficulties, as well as creating a pressure differential in the nasal passages by the flow of air through the hole.
It is estimated that there are approximately three million people in the United States who have such holes in their septums.
Heretofore, however, the prior art, to applicant's knowledge, has failed to direct its attention to this problem. The art has developed devices for facilitating breathing. See, inter alia, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,323,199 and 3,145,711. Furthermore, the art has taught devices for insertion into body cavities; See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,234,494, as well as other protective devices, as represented by U.S. Pat. No. 2,163,792. However, and as noted, the art has not, heretofore, directed its attention to the problem sought to be rectified hereby.